The Trails of Renshou Sorinozuka
by Inori-kun
Summary: When you came into this world, you tumbled in head first. All arms and legs looking everywhere, moving everywhere. Moving where your eyes and ears took you, and little by little, you became you. And there was something to be found in everything. And little by little it changed. [with some Romance]
1. Story One: Tsukasa Amakawa, Shugo Chara

Author's Note: Hiya, this is Inori-Kun (Suzume Batchii Taichi) I want to thank you for reading the following story. I've been obsessively planing it for Days! I just re-watched Inu × Boku SS and fell back in love with Renshou-onii sama. I wanted to do an Anime cover with him as the main focus. Well him and Nobara Yukinokouji, because they get such little screen time!

Disclaimer: Inu × Boku SS (妖狐×僕SS) nor any of the following Anime's are owned by me. And as much as I wish that shan't come to pass. There is no copy right infringement intended. The songs and titles that may appear in this Fanfiction, the right and credit goes to it's rightful owner. I also to not own the Jeep Cheeroke Commercial (2013) Quote.

Introduction

_A series of Crossovers with Inu x Boku SS Renshou Sorinozuka, Ittan-momen hanyou with many stories to tell. (Open to suggestions, pairings, and prompts.) Each Story will have a different age depending on the prompt or character._

* * *

**_"When you came into this world, you tumbled in head first. All arms and legs looking everywhere, moving everywhere. Moving where your eyes and ears took you, and little by little, you became you. You found tools to satisfy your curiosity because you wanted to see more and do more. And there was something to be found in everything. And little by little it changed. People told you things - where to go, what to do, ...what not to do. Little by little, the world started to feel smaller. Only, it isn't. You're still here. You're still you. The horizons haven't gone anywhere, so everything you need is right here."_**

* * *

Story One  
Inu × Boku SS & Shugo Chara  
Tsukasa Amakawa  
Renshou Age: Seven

* * *

It was a rather warm summer day, not much of anything was going on. The most frequent sound was that of the cicadas making its loud shrill noise. The few children outside sook refuge in the shaded regions of the parks playground.

In the high branches of a tree just outside the playground clung a dark haired, tan boy lay shying from the vision of the other children. He slept with both legs on either side of the thick branch, his back against the bark. Later he expected a scolding from his father about how it was unsanitary to sit on trees, let alone sleep in them.

The tree started to tremble slightly only enough to make him aware of it. He felt someone pick him up from his place latched on the branch, and he opened his eyes. On the branch sat an adult, his hair was a light brown and... "Tsukasa-Sensei, what is it?" "Ren-chan it's dangerous to stay in trees like that. What if you rolled off? You could be seriously hurt or worse!"

"Eh? You mean like I'd end up in a cast? That'd be a pain... really inconvenient." He placed his hand on his chin in a considering notion. Tsukasa-Sensei gave him a nervous chuckle. "Ren-chan come on lets get you down from here." Tsukasa offered his back for Renshou to climb on, Renshou latched on like a back pack. "Hold on tightly." Tsukasa-Sensei said as he began to climb down as carefully as he could. Once on the ground he crouched down for Renshou to get off, but he didn't budge.

"Ren-chan?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"You don't want to get off?"

"Not really. Say Tsukasa-Sensei what's that book you alway carry? Is it Manga?" It took a minute for Tsukasa to realize what he meant. With one arm behind him supporting Renshou, he looked through his satchel. Pulling out a book. "This one?" Renshou nodded. "Oi, Sensei can I have ice cream?"

"You'd have to get down first, Ren-chan." Begrudgingly he does, holding his hand out for the book as he took Tsukasa's had in their trip to the ice cream parlor. "So Ren-chan, why were you in the tree in the park? You know it's dangerous."

"I was waiting for Nobara-San. She's usually there when I wake up." _'In the tree that is. She usually spies from the branches.'_ He thought to himself still curios why she gets nose bleeds and yells _'Maniac'_ he figured it was a girl thing. "Then should we go back? It'd be rude to leave her waiting."

"Yeah...but I want ice cream." He stopped to weigh the possibilities. "How about you go wait at the park, on the _Bench_. And I'll bring you both Ice cream. In return try to stay awake in class? You dad is worried about that habit of yours." Renshou's green eyes bore up at Tsukasa. "Mou, Sensei you have a lot of conditions, and it's not far to ask that. First they get you use to nap time then they tell you to stay awake a whole day with out dozing once? That's bulling." Tsukasa gave no response to that. It having taken a moment to gather all that Renshou was saying, before he gave a chuckle.

"Renshou do you by any chance plan to be a lawyer when you grow up?" He shook his head no. Tsukasa went to the nearest convenience store, he when back to the park and surely there she was. The twelve year old blonde girl was standing beside the tree he had been previously napping in."Nobara-San, gomen." He said tentatively, bristling when she noticed him.

"Renshou! Just where do you get off making me wait here?" She gripped his shoulders and gave him a solid glare from beyond the gleam of her glasses frame. He was terrified of her temper, where most children had fear of the dark ...he had her. The book fell from his hand and caught their attention when it hit the ground with a thud. "What's that?" She said letting him go to pick up the book. '_The Hearts Egg'_ the cover read. "It's a book I got from Sensei, he'll be back in a bit. He promised ice cream. I was going to tell you earlier but you brutally attacked me." He fake cried, pulling out a hanky from hammer space. "Blow it through your ear." She muttered, as the sat on a nearby bench.

_"Every child has a egg within their soul.  
This heart's egg can't be seen with one's eye.  
But, as the child grows up it disappears._

_However, if the child stays attached to his or her hopes and dreams, the egg will stay even through adulthood._

_The hearts egg contains a tiny fairy that is called a Guardian Character.  
It is preserved by the owner's hopes of fulfilling his or her dreams.  
If the owner's hopes are strong enough, it will turn into a Guardian Egg._

_Should the child become burdened by worries and doubts, the Heart's Egg will slowly become tainted and..."_

"The last page is missing... Oh well it's just a fairy tale." Nobara concluded. Renshou looked to the other green eyed child with a slightly curious expression. "How can you be so sure?" She glared at the book. "Because if it's true it's not fair that it's only for kids with hopes and dreams then us avavists once again draw the short stick."

"Ren-chan." Tsukasa greeted as he approached the duo. He held up the bag of treats. "Hello, it's nice to meet you young lady. I'm Ren-chan's teacher, call me Tsukasa." He introduced. "Good evening Tsukasa-San, I'm Nobara Yukinokouji. And forgive me for being so bold as to say. Your book is bogus."

He could only blink. "Eh?"

"Thanks for the ice cream, Tsukasa-Sensei." Said Renshou as be began to eat an Icy from the bag. "Yes thank you Tsukasa-San." Nobara followed.

Sometimes even Tsukasa feels a bit taken advantage of.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was the first one if it sucked I don't blame you for thinking so if for some reason you liked it please let me know via Review? Please?


	2. Story Two: Erika, Maid-Sama

Author's Note: Hiya, this is Inori-Kun (Suzume Batchii Taichi) I want to thank you for reading the following story. I've been obsessively planing it for Days! I just re-watched Inu × Boku SS and fell back in love with Renshou-onii sama. I wanted to do an Anime cover with him as the main focus. Well him and Nobara Yukinokouji, because they get such little screen time!

Disclaimer: I, Inori-kun am in no way the owner of Inu × Boku SS/妖狐×僕SS or Kaichou wa Maid-sama. There is no copy right infringement intended. The songs and titles that may appear in this Fanfiction, the right and credit goes to it's rightful owner. I also to not own the Jeep Cheeroke Commercial (2013) Quote.

* * *

_**"When you came into this world, you tumbled in head first. All arms and legs looking everywhere, moving everywhere. Moving where your eyes and ears took you, and little by little, you became you. You found tools to satisfy your curiosity because you wanted to see more and do more. And there was something to be found in everything. And little by little it changed. People told you things - where to go, what to do, ...what not to do. Little by little, the world started to feel smaller. Only, it isn't. You're still here. You're still you. The horizons haven't gone anywhere, so everything you need is right here."**_

* * *

Story Two  
Inu × Boku SS & Maid-Sama  
Erika  
Renshou Age: Seventeen  
Part I

* * *

Two guys crowded a young mans desk, his head was still on it indicating he was more than likely sleeping per usually it was a wonder how this guy had such good grades. "Oi, Sorinozuka! Wanna come with us? Me and Ishida are heading to downtown." A browned haired young man with pale almost hazel eyes asked. "Tachibana?" He gave Sorinozuka a nudge to wake him. "Hey did you hear any thing I said? Wake up man!" Sorinozuka groaned and pulled his friend off him. "Tachibana, don't be an ass if he wants to sleep let him." Ishida, a black haired young man with almost gray eyes scolded his friend. "No way he hasn't hung out with us almost all year!" Tachibana ranted, and Ishida sighed. "You sound like a neglected girlfriend. Have you considered he had been busy?"

"It's fine Ishida. Tachibana, What was it you wanted to do?" Before he could tell Sorinozuka, Ishida cut him off. "Sorinozuka don't even so much as indulge him he just wants us to witness him strike out with some Cosplay Café workers."

"I do not strike out!" Tachibana defined, or at least tried to defined his honor. "Have you been successful in cohering a relationship with any of them?" Tachibana's face went red. "W-well I..."

"That's what is thought." Ishida said always having to get the last work in one of their near hourly fights. "I don't mind going. It could be fun." Ishida looked at him almost as if asking: 'Are you serious?' "Sigh. I guess I have no choice." Tachibana got up in his face. "Wat do ya mean no choice?! No ones forcing ya! Plus Ya said you were going there any way?

"It's a figure of speech you degenerate." And thus they began bickering again. Sorinozuka couldn't help but laugh at his friends they were always so lively.

* * *

"Okaerinasai Goshujin-sama!" A woman with green highlighted hair in a pony tail greeted warmly. "Tadaima!" Tachibana greeted they followed his lead. The woman realized that Tachibana was among them and tried the best she could not to scowl. The young man who often came to continuously flirt, he did nothing harmful but he could be greatly annoying on the wrong day. "This way Goshujin-sama." Renshou looked toward the window as he let his eyes wander. He noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign by the window.

* * *

_Next Day_

It was a slow afternoon at Maid Latte, the manager Hyoudou Satsuki sighed blissfully. It was looking to be a good day, even if bussiness was a bit slow. The door chimes rang she turned with a smile "Okaerinasai Goshujin sa-!" She met with the sight of a handsome tanned young man with lengthy dark hair, and stunning green eyes. She blushed a bit. 'My, My there are so much beauty in this generation! '

"'Cuse me Onēchan!" He called, bowed slowly. She wanted to swoon at the cuteness. She straighted up when she realized now wasn't the time. "What's the matter." He straighted and looked her in the eye. "My name is Sorinozuka Renshou, please excuse the intrusion I need to speak with the manager?" Her face brightened. "Hai, that's me! I'm Hyoudou Satsuki. Oh, How come you aren't in school." He scratched his cheek at the question she was curious as to why. "Its part of the reason. I asked my Guardian to excuse me for a day. I'm looking for a part time job... I've been here before it seems fun. Can I apply?" Satsuki humed in thought. "You want a job interview?" He nodded.

"If it's important have a seat, wait here if you don't mind. But you should probably tell me as to why." She smiled, he shook her hand in thanks. "Hai. Arigato." She swooned, and giggled. "Ora ora~!"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Renshou called as he entered Ayakashi-Kan. "Okaeri." Replied a voice barely above a whisper. "Karuta-chan, your back early. Where are Ririchiyo and Watanuki?" He stood at the door munching away at a some Taiyaki. "Riri-chan is in her room. Watanuki is training out back again, Natsume-San is with him. Yukinokouji-San is still out. Miketsukami-San is in his room still I think..." Renshou patted her head. "I see, I see. What do yo planing to do now?" He asked and she thought for a minute. "I'll go to the convince store. I have to restock on more Pocky." He nodded. "Want me to go with you?" She smiled at his offer. "Yes. Thank you." She offered him a Taiyaki from her seemingly bottomless bag-full. "Sankyu." He said as they left the manor once more.

"Oh. I have a part-job now... at Maid Latte that is. We'll be working together and everything but still." She looked at him a bit surpized. "Your going to work there?" He nodded. "Your lucky I want to work too." He turned to her, with a low chuckle. "I doubt that will be what you want when you have to work." She looked at him curiously, he shook his head. "Never mind it."

"When do you start work?" She asked him as she came to the last of her Taiyaki. He paused in eating his own and tried to recall. "Next week Monday I think. After school ends." She hummed, suddenly she came to a thought placing a finger to her chin she pondered out loud. "I wonder If Renshou-oniisama would look good in a skirt." He paused and visibly paled. She blinked at him. '_Well, he may be a bit to muscular for a maids dress, but he would look good as a butler...'_ "You could pull it off." She murmured. He sighed. "Karuta-chan, hidoi!"

"Eh?" When he didn't elaborate she remained quiet as well looking down, watching as her shadow stepped with her as they walked together. "Renshou-oniisama, I want to go to Maid Latte." She told him suddenly. "Why?" She smiled at him and simply answered. "I want to see where you'll work.

_"Shooto Keeki Fuwari KYANDII Pero pero  
Chokoreeto no kawa de Watagashi kumo mita ~ "_

He listened as she sung what she planned on getting and eating along the way back to Maid Latte. He started calculating how much he'd actually have to work to get Nobara something for her birthday. It may be two months away but being broke helped no one, and apparently seventeen is _'to old'_ to draw her a birthday card, and call it even. _'At least with a job, she can't complain I didn't try.'_

Entering Maid Latte they were greeted with a bright closed eyed smile from a pretty red head. She greeted them. "Okaerinasai Goshujin-sama!"

"Tadaima~!" Renshou replied, the Red heads eyes shot open and her face flashed pink. She nearly stuttered her words, she regained composer. "T-this way Goshujin-sama!" She tried plastering on a smile but it looked a bit forced. She tried no to embarrass herself, as she lead them to a vacant table. "Here is the menu, I'll be back momentarily to take your orders."

Karuta's eyes seemed to sugar coated, she stood proudly and abruptly when she spotted 'Sweets Contest'. She pointed and almost shoved the menu in his face. "**Paradise**!"

"Huh, your joining it?" She nodded. "You should ask one of the employees about it. I haven't started working here yet." She gave a nod in determination.

* * *

_At the time_

"Psst. Subaru!" The green haired woman looked around toward the hall leading toward the Employee lounge and she saw Erika looking around the corner looking suspicious. "Erika-San, what are you doing." She approached the young woman who was trying to to be in conspicuous. "Subaru I need you to take my table please!"

Subaru raised a brow above her glasses rim. "Why?" Erika froze for a second, and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm making a fool out of myself and I... Just put this nude an IOU!" She stressed she almost looked demented. Subaru twitched, she'd get a true confession of why after her shift. "Fine. But you will give me a proper explanation as to why your asking me to pull you weight. Erika paled she had forgotten momentarily how much a stickler Subaru could be.

* * *

_After shifts_

"What do you mean _'It's not just a voice fetish'_?!" Subaru asked tentatively Erika having been trying to explain since the end of their shifts. "Would you believe me if I told you I have this huge 'thing' for cutes with tattoos?" She nervously laughed.

"Everyone I'd like to make an announcement." Hyoudou Satsuki called in the employee lounge. Misaki Ayuzawa being out on her day off, and Usii not being here when she's not the only ones there were Erika, Honoka ,Subaru, Mochi, Gon, Sayu, and Sen. "Manager?" Asked Honoka. "I wish Misa-chan and Usui-Kun was here so everyone could here the announcement." No one pointed out that he didn't technically work here. "Next Monday we'll have a new employee joining us!"

"Are we finally putting Usui Takumi on the pay roll?" Asked Sen, half joking. "Eh? Usui-Kun? No, but you have a point. Nevertheless we'll have a part timer starting Monday his name us Sorinozuka Renshou look after him okay?" She said cheerfully you could almost see the flowers surrounding her head at the moment.

"Who?" Asked Mochi. No one could figure why Erika fainted when she remembered where she heard that last name.

* * *

To Be Continued... (Maybe)


End file.
